


Their Couch

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"     I saw you were taking prompts and was wondering if you were up to writing some cute, fluffy, and possibly full of snuggles Geovin :3  All I ever see in the tag is smut and I’m kinda sick of it, so I’m ready for some fluff!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Couch

Before Ryan was recording with them- before he became an official Achievement Hunter and revealed he was mad- that couch was theirs. They’d find themselves drawn to it on long days or seeking it’s soft cushions when something was taking too long to render. It was theirs because somehow it always ended up being the two of them, curled up around each other.

Before the couch was claimed by Ryan, it was Gavin’s and Geoff’s space. They’d nap there together, covered by someone’s jacket or a blanket someone had found. The stress of the day would start to lift because both of them knew when they woke up, it’d just be them on the couch together and everything would seem fine. They had each other and they had their couch, they didn’t want for much else.

(Except sometimes Geoff wished Gavin wouldn’t move around in his sleep because that was painful to wake up to. And sometimes Gavin wished Geoff’s sleeping cuddles weren’t so tight because he really had to go use the loo but he ended up trapped until he could wake the older man up.)

It wasn’t perfect, by any stretch of the imagination, but it was their space.


End file.
